


what the hell happened?!

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [7]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	what the hell happened?!

Since they started dating, Fred become possesive over his boyfriend. Like, really possesive. Sometimes even more than max. At first it was endering. Then it become tiresome. Finally inconvenience and annoyance strikes up and Burbor couldnt take it anymore.  
  
They came back home from the night out. Burbor asked Fred to accompany him for dinner with friends. Everything went smoothly at first, just typical amout of awkwardnes and embarrasement. They talked and joked around. Somewhere in between Fred started to be a little annoyed. There could be feelt icy distance and cold hatered towards dwarfs friends. Manywhile Burbor, shining star and centrum of all attention as always, charmed the rest of the party. Mosty young girls and boys. And, let's be honest.. Fred hates it. So when burbor flattered another one lady and asked her for a dance, as all gentelmen should, mage stood up and just went home leaving the others without any word. The dwarf needed to apologise to his friends, reasure them that everything is alright and fix up the destroyed party. Then he run after his angry boyfriend to their home  
  
He closed the door behind him. Fred was sitting grupy in the corner and said with annoyance "oh, the great charmer kindly came back home. Im so honored"  
"What is your problem, Fred?" Asked burbor unbuttoning his vest  
"I don't have a problem. I don't have any problem at all! And definetly i don't have a problem with you beeing all flirty to everyone" Fred crossed his arms  
"Beeing flirty? To whom?!"  
"I don't know, maybe the lady you danced with, or this guy with mustache or this blonde sqicking girl, or-"  
"Fred, what the fuck? Do you hear yourself?"  
"Yeah, pretty clear. Maybe you have a problem with hearing since you didnt denied to flirt with those people" he shoot dwarf with hatered look  
"i wanst flirting! It was just basic human friendly behavior. We were at the party, they expected us to behave adecuate. Which is to hard for you, apperently"  
"Well then, maybe you should stop bringing me to events like like this if i am so unbehaved"  
"We talked about this Fred! I asked you because i wanted to spend this evening with you"  
"And after all you spent it with everyone but me"  
"Cause you were mood destroyer and someone nedded to fix it, and let's guess who this someone was, huh?" Burbor started to loose his temper "no metter how hard i try and what i do, youre always so cold to other people. To my friends! Do you know how i feel when i need to apologise for you? What they think of me? Why you can't just once enjoy something nice with me!"  
"I despite them"  
"Why?! Why, i try to understand but i can't!  They did  nothing wrong to you!"  
"I hate them because they are like this, they are two faced. You said they are your friends but are they really? They try to be close to you because you're special. I despite the way they look at you, the way they touch you. Like some kind of prise they can won!" Fred stand up and started pacing around the room "i hate how you talk with them. So sweet and warm. I hate when you smile and laugh with them. How you give yourself to them!" He closed the distance between them "i'm jelous of you. You are mine and i won't share you with those pigs. You're mine and nobody else!" He pinned bubror to the wall.  
"You expect me to be like you, don't you?" Burbor yelled "Just because i am with you, doesnt mean i will stop befriend other people, Fred, that i will stop being nice to them. Look at me! LOOK! Im a dwarf, for gods sake, yet i am not! i'm a fucking outcast! The dwarfs never acknowledged me as one of them! I should have dyed my hair red and died in battle, cause i don't have a fucking honor! My haight? My eyes, my fucking trimed beard?! Im sometimes wondering if my mother was a whore, cheeting on my father with humans. Im lucky enough the circus took me in! The freak child. Sure, they were lovely. But you know what i did there? collecting horse shit! For fucking fifteen years! Fifteen years! Then living on my own from street tricks, eating shit to live to another day. Thank goods ive got my looks because otherwise i would be fucking dead by now! I have nothing more than my charm, that's te way i live! I don't have strenght, i don't have knowledge, i don't have a magic like you do to defend myself! Just a fucking smile and ass-licking technique! And when i finally, finally got something on my own, some real friends, my band, some respect, and peace of mind, you came in and try to destroy it! For fucks sake, Fred! I need my space, i need to be myself! Im tired of your moods whenever i talk to my fans, or when im home late! Do you really think of me this way? That i would cheat on you?! Do you really think of me so low?" The grab on him loosen a bit and Burbor took a chance and striked the higher man in the face.  
Mage took a step back and touched red-burnirng cheek. He looked up, his face changed to a puzzled expression. He looked surprissed  
"What the fu- ouch.."  
"Shit. Im sorry max, that wasnt for you"  
"Gods, im so freaking... Mad! Ouch! What he hell you two were fighting about?! Why were you yelling?!!"  
Dwarf groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Why it have to be so hard with you two! Aggh!!"  He starts to pacing around the room, while max  was watching him and massaging his face, trying to understand. Dwarf groaned again "aghhhh! Just, ygh. give me a moment max, i need to calm myself"  
"Sure... Whatever you need, baby..."  
"Sto-just. Stop it!" he looked at redhead angrily "No petnames today!"  
"So would you kindly explained what the fuck happened here?!" Mage started to be more annoyed with every passing minute. He woke up with hurting face, mad as hell, not knowing why and what happened. He got the werid feeling of de ja vu.  
Burbor inhaled deeply to calm himself a little... with no luck. "Why do i need to explain the same things twice. I must be crazy to even trying to be with you two"  
"Oh, so first Fred was te bad one, and now i am too? Great, that escaled quickly!"  
"Dont you even start!"  
"Start what? You're the one yelling without any reason! But you know? Maybe you're right! Maybe you should stop beeing with me. Its just convinient for you to date the two of us, since we share the same body, right? let's face it. You're here for fred, not me" he came dangeroussly close to the man  
"great! That would resolve so many problems for me!" Burbor laughed sarcasticly "go, find yourself somebody else if you want! You're just like Fred, running away from your problems. Cowards"  
"What did you just said?!" He grabbed bard agressively by the arm so hard he swirl him around  
"oh, sorry. You're right. You're even worse!" Burbor whispered, at what Max swing his clenched fist at dwarf face but stopped halfway  
"C'mon! Punch me! Destroy my pretty face. Maybe this way you two will stop being so possesive since i won't be able to charm anybody" He looked mage stright to the eyes, full of hatered. They stayed like this, wrestling with their looks. Then the dwarf laughed "you can't, can you? Im the only one you won't hurt. How pathetic" he somehow manuvered himself free from max clenched hands. He fixed his shirt "Im going to sleep at daisy. Talk with Fred, write down everything happened here. I won't be repeating myself twice.... You two know where to find me" he grabbed his haprh, vest, purse with some money and went, the door slammed behind him. Max looked after him for a while, then yelled and started to trow everything around. When bedroom was one big mess, with destroyed things and papers lying around, he finally calmed a little. He took one of the papers and started to write down his messed up thoughts. What the hell burbor was talking about when he switched with Fred? Why were they fighting, who is the bad one here, and who is not? Why he got inside this mess when he tried to remain calm? Does burbor really think he is a coward?  Are they still together or not? What.. what the hell happened?! Fred had a lot explaining to do.


End file.
